RWBY X-Mas Aftermath
by TheOtaku4
Summary: So I went ahead and made this since it IS after Christmas. This is based off my Abridged series so read that if this is too confusing.


RWBY X-Mas Aftermath

A/N: So if you seen my RWBY Abridged Fanfic, this is just a Chrismas Special with references from the Abridged fanfic. Hope you guys enjoy it.

December 26. The day after Christmas where everyone has done their shopping and celebrations. At Beacon Academy however, it's hangover day. Weiss was lying in her bed and noticed she was in her usual atire, but with out the jacket. She regained consciousness and felt lightheaded, as if she was out cold for more than a week. As she moved, she felt like something hit her hard, but then she noticed nothing had actually hit her. It was just a mental problem at the very moment. As she looked around the dorm room, she only saw that Ruby was the only one in the room with her, sitting at the desk eating Christmas cookies with milk.

"Good Morning." Ruby said.

"W-What happened?" Weiss said, still recovering from her current state.

"You mean you don't remember?" Ruby said.

"Remember what?"

"Well, it was like this..."

December 25, Christmas Day. Team RWBY had woken up cheerful and happy, except for Weiss. (A/N: Reference from the memes.)

"Come on get up!" Ruby said. "We get to open presents!"

"Yeah!" Yang said.

"Did Santa eat the cookies?" Blake said.

"I hope so." Yang said. "If we get coal again Ruby, I'm going to kill you."

"Oh lighten up." Ruby said. "I didn't eat them this time. Weiss get up."

"No." Weiss said.

"Oh just leave her." Yang said.

"But I got her a gift." Ruby said.

"YOU GOT ME A GIFT!? I mean, uh, you what?!" Weiss said.

"Tsundere much?" Blake said.

"Yep, Here you go." Ruby said.

Weiss opened it to see two items: Perfume, and a picture of Ruby, and only Ruby.

"Do you like it?" Ruby said.

"Baka!" Weiss said. 'I love it! I love it so much.' Weiss thought while holding a serious face.

Just then there was knock at the door, except it was at 50 mph. Oobleck ended up being the one opening the door wearing a Santa hat and with a coffee mug in his hand.

"WHATDOESTHEFOXSAY?!" Oobleck said. "Just kidding. MERRY CHRISTMAS! Restassured, I assumed you will all be at the Christmas party tonight. GOODDAAAAAAYYYYY!" Oobleck dashed acrossed the hall and knocked, then opened team JNPR's door. "WHATDOESTHEFOXSAY?!-"

"That's right, we got to go." Yang said.

"Definately." Blake said.

"I'm not going." Weiss said.

"AWWWW Come on Weiss please." Ruby said.

"No."

"For me?"

"No."

"For ME?" Ruby changed to her chibi-self to be 10 times more moe and kawaii.

"...Dammit Ruby." Weiss said and gave in.

Later that night, team RWBY enters the grand hall.

"Merry Christmas!" Sun and Neptune said.

"Merry Christmas. Douchebags." Yang said.

"What still mad about the leaving you on the highway thing?" Sun said.

"Oh it's not like we were left to deal with The Riddler and Frekles 2.0." Weiss said. "But hey, I guess you both needed some 'quality time.'"

"Don't question our love as SeaMonkey!" Neptune said.

"I thought we agreed ArticMonkey?" Sun said.

"So where is the rest of your team?" Blake said.

"... Shut up." Sun said.

Team JNPR shows up.

"Hey guys!" Nora said. "Have some eggnog!" Nora said as she gave each of them a glass.

"Thank you Nora." Ruby said. "Merry Christmas everyone." Ruby said as everyone raised their glasses and drank.

Ozpin gave a speech. "Merry Christmas students. Now have some fun." Ozpin said and left.

"Well, that was short..." Yang said.

"That's not all that's short, eh Kuja?" Blake said.

"ZIDANE!" Sun said.

Both Teams drink more eggnog.

"So team JNPR." Yang said. "You guys did good with the decorations."

"Thank you." Pyrrha said. "Jaune got the tree, I got the tables, Ren cooked the food, and Nora made the eggnog."

"Hey where is Nora anyway?" Jaune said.

Just then, an explosion happened. They all saw pink smoke and Nora on top of a stack of tables, blushing and acting weird.

"What the fuck?" Sun said.

"I'm Queen of the castle and your a dirty asshole!" Nora said.

"AW FUCK NOT AGAIN!" Ren said.

"What is it?" Pyrrha said.

"This is just like last year." Ren said. "Nore spiked the eggnog with-"

"I'M THE HEIRESS OF THE CASTLE, BITCHES!" Weiss said as she stood on the tables with Nora.

"-Vodka..." Ren said.

"Aw man. Jaune we better- WHA?!" Pyrrha said, at the surprise of Jaune lifting her off her feet.

"Come on Pyrrha!" Jaune said. "We got love making to do!"

"But Jaune your drunk-, I mean, ok." Pyhhra said, despite the fact she could smell the spiked eggnog on his breath.

"...Fuck it." Ren said and began to chug his eggnog to join the party.

Blake seemed to be the only one not fully intoxicated and saw that Ruby began to make a move on Weiss.

"Weiss! I love you!" Ruby said, obviously drunk as hell.

"BAKA! I LOVE YOU TOO!" Weiss said and they began to kiss.

Blake looked over to Sun and Neptune doing something inappropriate. (Insert what ever song goes with yaoi here.)

"Um, Yang I think we should go..." Blake said, slightly freaking out but the two boys. "Yang?"

"Come here kitty!" Yang said and grabbed Blake and kissed her. Blake could tell Yang was drunk and Yang moved away after seeing Blake's concerned look.

"... I didn't say stop." Blake said and drank her eggnog and they continued with what they were doing.

-Present time-

"And in the end, let's just say I ate more than cookies." Ruby said. (Insert CSI music here.)

"Well that explains why I feel like I ran all night?" Weiss said, blushing. "Wait where are Yang and Blake? And what happened to Team JNPR and Sun and Neptune?"

"Yang and Blake went to get some coffee, Team JNPR was in their dorm room all night, and I have no idea where Sun and Neptune are."

MEANWHILE AT THE-

"Shut up!" Cinder yelled as she woke up in her bed with Emerald next to her. "What the hell happened?"

"I told you not to drink the eggnog." Emerald said.

"So why aren't you in your bed?" Cinder said.

"Well there was a problem when you passed out." Emerald said.

"Ugh, would you two keep it down?!" Mercury said, from his bed, hungover.

"Yeah, we're trying to sleep!" Sun said, with Neptune.

-End-

A/N: "What the fuck did I just read?!" Apparently RWBY in a nutshell if your wondering. I know, why make this? Because why not? Anyways, I would like to thank rst64tlc for suggesting I make a RWBY Christmas Special, along with helping me out with the new upcomeing chapters for the Abridged series. So I hope you guys liked it, or at least found it entertaining :/ Thanks :)


End file.
